The Jimmy Timmy PowerHour 4:When Rich Kids Collide
by Luiz4200
Summary: Obviously a crossover. Which disasters may happen when Timmy Turner's and Jimmy Neutron's respective rich enemies team up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents, the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius or any character from any of the series.**

**The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: When Rich Kids Collide**

During the Third Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, The Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley captured characters from both universes and matched them on his own dimension. This also included matching Remy Buxaplenty, rich evil kid who rivalizes Timmy Turner, and Eustace Strytch, evil rich kid who rivalizes Jimmy Neutron. Back then nobody suspect about the unholy alliance resulting from that.

"By what I could check, this Eustace comes from a tridimensional universe and, like me, also hates Timmy Turner. Right, Juandissimo?" Remy Buxaplenty asks.

"Si, Remy." Juandissimo Magnifico answers. "Turner helped a boy genius named Jimmy Neutron from that universe to foil one of Eustace's plans."

"But I don't get it." Remy says. "Can Turner allow that Jimmy to know about his Fairy Godparents without losing them for that?"

"Jimmy and his friends believe Cosmo and Wanda to be reality-bending computer programs. The rule that causes godchildren to lose their fairies if they are discovered is not invoked when whoever discovers someone's fairies doesn't believe them to be fairies." Juandissimo explains.

"Since Jimmy and his friends are from another universe wouldn't it mean it would be okay if they discovered they are fairies?" Remy asks.

"This universe is still quite unknown by fairykind. They aren't sure if it's safe to let them know or not." Juandissimo says.

"I wish I had a way to travel back and forth between Dimmsdale and Retroville." Remy says.

Juandissimo POOFs a device on Remy's wrist. "Use it to open a portal between the cities. It will close as soon as you cross it."

"Fine. Let's go to Retroville. We'll meet Eustace and combine our efforts against Neutron and Turner." Remy says.

They appear at the Strytch Mansion.

"Who's there?" Eustace asks.

"It's me, Remy. We met each other when The Villain Whose Name Isn't Shirley placed us together." Remy explains.

"Right. You're a rich kid from a town named Dimmsdale. What brings you here?" Eustace asks.

"You told me about how a buck-toothed boy with a silly pink hat helped your enemy, Jimmy Neutron, against you." Remy says.

"And you said this kid is named Timmy Turner, comes from your universe and you also have trouble with him. But what I don't understand is how did he helped Neutron? Turner seemed to have some way to warp reality."

"They are reality-bending computer programs. I have one as well. Juandissimo Magnifico."

"Hola, Amigo!" Juandissimo introduces himself.

"Why is your reality-bending computer program speaking Spanish?" Eustace asks.

"He was imported from Mexico. But he also speaks some English." Remy explains.

"Fine but, do you have a plan?" Eustace asks.

"No but it can change as soon as you tell me all to be known about Jimmy Neutron and his friends." Remy.

While he tells about that let's see how other characters are doing. Jimmy Neutron, Carl and Sheen have just arrived at Jimmy's house after another space travel.

"Jimmy." Judy Neutron says. "There's a kid who wants to see you. I don't know him but he says he came from a bidimensional universe you met thanks to some sort of reality-bending computer programs. I wouldn't believe him but after all your experiments I decided to believe him."

"Thanks, Mom." Jimmy says.

"Could it be small-headed Timmy?" Sheen asks.

"Actually he said his name is Remy." Mrs. Neutron explains.

"I've never met a kid named Remy." Carl says.

"This Remy could be a friend of Timmy. Let's meet him." Jimmy says.

"Greetings, James. And these must be Carl and Sheen." Remy says.

"I'm Carl."

"And I'm Sheen."

"My name is James but you can call me Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius or Jimmy for short."

"Charmed." Remy says. "My name is Remy Buxaplenty and I am from Dimmsdale."

"Nice to meet you, Remy. What can I do for you?" Jimmy asks.

"It came to my knowledege that you're a genius who managed to develop your own laboratory. I would like to see it." Remy says.

"Sorry, Remy, but I can't show it to anyone I meet." Jimmy says.

"I should know you would say something about that. Timmy said the lab wasn't so great and that would make you afraid of showing it to people out of fear they would criticize you." Remy says.

"What? He's just envious because I don't need reality-bending programs to create a lab and that despite the fact he does have such programs he prefers to claim other people's labs as his own rather than wishing one for himself." Jimmy says.

Jimmy takes Remy to the lab.

"Are you impressed now, Remy?" Jimmy asks.

"A little." Remy answers. "But I expected to see the device that helped you to capture those rogue programs."

"Sorry but I left the device with a security program in charge of keeping those rogue programs under control." Jimmy explains. (**A/N:** In my fic that's how Jimmy Neutron perceives Jorgen Von Strangle)

"Don't you have anything else here to help you if one of those rogues appears?" Remy asks.

"Unfortunately not." Jimmy answers.

Remy smiles with an evil grin. "Juandissimoooo..."

**With a POOF, Juandissimo Magnifico does something with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen. To find out what you must wait until I post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juandissimo Magnifico locks Jimmy, Carl and Sheen in cages and then brings Eustace Strytch to share Remy Buxaplenty's moment of triumph.**

"Hahahahahaha." Eustace laughs in triumph. "My rich friend from another universe and his reality-bending computer program have finally put you in your rightful place. Right, Neutron?"

"Eustace? So you're behind this whole thing?" Jimmy asks.

"Precisely, Neutron." Eustace says. "And all I have to do in return is helping Remy Buxaplenty to make Timmy Turner lose his reality-bending computer programs."

"That's it? Why didn't you simply twisted reality so Timmy wouldn't have them anymore?" Jimmy asks.

"There's rules against doing something like that." Remy explains.

"Oh, a security protocol? So there's limitations about what you and Timmy can or can't do with those programs? And why do you want Timmy's reality-bending softwares if you already have one of your own?" Jimmy asks.

"Because I can't accept Timmy Turner also having them." Remy tells.

"And how exactly do you make them work?" Eustace asks.

"I just make a wish." Remy explains.

"And how do your reality-bending program knows you're the one making the wish?" Eustace asks.

"I recognize Remy's voice." Juandissimo explains.

"Voice-recognizing system, huh? And if someone imitates Remy's voice? What happens?" Eustace asks.

"It doesn't matter if it's Remy or not since the wish is made using his voice." Juandissimo explains.

"Excellent. It gives me an idea of how to get Turner's reality-bending computer softwares." Eustace says.

In Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner was studying for another of Crocker's tests (i.e. playing the not study game) when Goddard, Jimmy Neutron's robot dog, arrives with a recorded message from Jimmy.

"Timmy, a villain captured Cindy Vortex and none of my inventions is enough to save her. I need your reality-bending computer programs. Please, don't pass the cance to impress the girl who... is not so bad as the others."

"Timmy, don't you think this message is a little suspect?" Wanda asks.

"Don't waste your salive on that, Wanda. The idea of impressing Cindy is too much for his attention span." Cosmo says.

"I wish we were at Jimmy Neutron's laboratory." Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda POOF themselves along with Timmy to Jimmy's lab, where they meet Eustace Strytch, who uses some device to trap Timmy inside a sound-proof sphere so he can't make any wishes to Cosmo and Wanda.

Eustace uses a device to impersonate Timmy's voice. "I wish Cosmo and Wanda had to grant Eustace Strytch's wishes instead of Timmy Turner's."

Having no choice since this vocal wish was made using Timmy's voice, Cosmo and Wanda POOF themselves from Timmy and to Eustace.

"Wonderful. Now that Timmy Turner no longer has, uh, reality-bending programs, I wish he was free from the sphere." Remy says and Juandissimo grants the wish. "Now I wish Timmy was at his home and that he lost all magical devices he obtained from Cosmo and Wanda."

Timmy was now back home without Fairy Godparents or any magical devices to help him Remy and Eustace believed they have finally won. Remy leaves back to Buxaplenty Manor while Eustace stays in Retroville with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh, no! I don't have Fairy Godparents anymore. And no magical devices to go back to Jimmy's 3-D universe to reclaim them. I would need to get Remy's Fairy Godparent but I don't have a way to copy his voice. But I know who might have." Timmy says and then goes to A.J.'s. "A.J. can I borrow your voice emulating device?"

"I never invented such thing, Timmy. I don't have any need for it." A.J. says.

"I bet five dollars you can't have one ready for use in less than one minute." Timmy says.

"Deal." Almost one minute later. "I win. Gimme the money."

Timmy hands A.J. the money. "Congratulations, A.J. Can I borrow the device now?"

"Sure, buddy."

Timmy grabs the device. "Thank you. Goodbye."

Timmy breaks into Buxaplenty Manor to find Juandissimo.

Timmy uses A.J.'s device to impersonate Remy's voice. "I wish Juandissimo Magnifico was Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparent."

Having no choice, Juandissimo Magnifico now becomes Timmy's Fairy Godparent. Timmy wishes himself at home.

"Congratulaciones, Turner. Jo soy now tu Fairy Godparent. I presume now you don't need Cosmo and mi amada Wanda again." Juandissimo says.

"Are you kidding? They're not only Fairy Godparents to me but also my friends. I won't leave them with that tridimensional version of Remy. I wish they were my Fairy Godparents again and I also wish that after I have them back you become Remy's Fairy Godparent again." Timmy says.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but now that Cosmo and Wanda are somebody else's Fairy Godparents Da Rules won't let you wish them back." Juandissimo explains. "Eustace must make the wish but (makes a POOF) the other wish is now valid. Once you somehow get them back I'll be POOFed back to Remy."

"I can also use this device to impersonate Eustace's voice and wish Cosmo and Wanda back." Timmy says.

"Si, más tu needs to make the wish where Cosmo and Wanda are able to hear it." Juandissimo explains.

"Fine. I wish Eustace Strytch was trapped inside the same sound-proof sphere I was before." Timmy says.

Juandissimo grants the wish.

"Now I wish we were wherever Cosmo and Wanda are." Timmy says.

They are transported to Eustace's bedroom.

Timmy uses A.J.'s device. "I wish Cosmo and Wanda became Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents again."

Cosmo and Wanda glady grant the wish and become Timmy's Fairy Godparents again, which thanks to Timmy's previous wish turns Juandissimo into Remy's Fairy Godparent again. Timmy wishes himself back home and wishes for all the magical objects Remy wished him to lose. Just in case A.J. asks why did he need the device Timmy breaks into a teacher conference.

Timmy impersonates Crocker's voice. "I, Denzel Crocker, will find a FAIRY GODPARENT and rub it on everyone's faces, including the faces of the stupid glutton Waxelplax."

"Stupid glutton, huh? I'll show you the stupid gluttion, Crocker." Principal Waxelplax says.

"Wait. I didn't say that. It must be somebody using a voice-changing device obtained with FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The real Crocker says.

Waxelplax won't listen and beats Crocker with her medieval mace. Timmy returns the device to A.J. and goes home.

"I'm glad it's all over." Timmy says.

A POOF is heard and Remy and Juandissimo appear.

"It's not over yet, Turner." Remy corrects Timmy.

A BOOM is heard.

"YOU COULDN'T BE MORE RIGHT, BUXAPLENTY!" Jorgen says.

"Did you call him here, Remy?" Timmy asks.

"I'm so surprised about his presence as you, Turner." Remy says.

Jorgen BOOMs himself, Timmy, Remy and the Fairy Godparents to Fairy World.

**I would end this fic on this chapter but I decided Remy couldn't get away without punishment that easy so there's gonna be one more chapter.**


	3. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter. Fairy World is housing a trial.**

Remy Buxaplenty pushed things too far when he caused Timmy Turner to lose his Fairy Godparents.

"Silence in court. Remy Buxaplenty is on trial on the charge of being too mean to have Fairy Godparents." Jorgen Von Strangle says.

"I wanna a lawyer." Remy says.

Jorgen BOOMs a list. "This is a list of lawyers legally qualified for trials held under Da Rules. You can pick anyone from it."

Remy picks HP to be his lawyer.

"Remy Buxaplenty, with help from a device to change his voice and a tridimensional counterpart of his, managed to cause Timmy Turner to lose his Fairy Godparents. I would have interfered earlier but a riot caused by the Anti-Fairies prevented me from doing so until Timmy Turner managed to get his fairies back without my help. Because of Remy's selfish acts he shouldn't be allowed to have Fairy Godparents anymore." Jorgen says.

"Objection, you honor." HP says. "My client acted defensively."

"Defensively? What did Timmy Turner ever do to support such plea?" Jorgen asks.

"First he caused my client and his parents to be stuck in a desert island and second he destroyed my client's dorm at F.U.N. Academy." HP answers.

"Turner, what do you have to say about that?" Jorgen asks.

"I also wanna a lawyer." Timmy says.

"You're not on trial here, Turner. If I ever put you on trial you can require a lawyer but now just answer my question." Jorgen replies.

"I wished Remy could spend more time with his parents because I pitied him after he told me they only spend two minutes a day with him. I didn't expect this wish would put them in a desert island. And I just asked my friend A.J. to redirect three missiles so they wouldn't hit Cosmo and Wanda, who Remy had trapped under a butterfly net preventing them from escaping on their own. It's not my fault if one of them destroyed Remy's dorm." Timmy explains.

"For the records, the only reason Remy Buxaplenty didn't lose Juandissimo back then is because not only he already suffered something when his dorm was destroyed but also because he agreed to never bribe people again inside the Academy but also because he agreed to perform every chore he was ordered to do inside there and also agreed not to wish himself out of the Academy or have it destroyed. We expected him to have learned his lesson back then but unfortunately it didn't work. Usually we allow the bad godchild to suffer some kind of humiliation instead of losing the fairies for good but no godkid can have it for a third time and THAT'S THE THIRD TIME!" Jorgen says.

"The third time? But we've only seen one of the other times Remy Buxaplenty did something wrong. What was the other one?" HP asks.

"He once tried to make Timmy's life happy only enought time to make him lose his Fairy Godparents because of that." Jorgen says and then shows a video of Remy bragging about that.

"Objection. Remy Buxaplenty had no Fairy Godparent back then so this time shouldn't count." HP says.

Jorgen brings a copy of Da Rules. "According to Da Rules, because Remy Buxaplenty accepted punishment for that, this time also counts."

Remy feels disgusted by remembering why he had to endure Juandissimo's cooking in order to keep him as a Fairy Godparent.

"Do you have anything else to say about the charges? Or about anything else?" Jorgen asks.

"No, you honor." HP says.

"I have. If I must be punished for stealing Turner's Fairy Godparents Turner must be punished for stealing mine." Remy says.

"Turner only needed then to recover his own Fairy Godparents. And because it was your fault _it_ was defensive." Jorgen replies.

Without anyone having anything else to say the jury deliberates and Remy is found guilty.

"Remy Buxaplenty. You were found guilty of being too mean to have Fairy Godparents and therefore will lose Juandissimo Magnifico forever and won't be allowed to remember anything about once having Fairy Godparents. Do you have anything to say before we erase your memories of having a Fairy Godparent?" Jorgen asks.

"You'll pay for that, Turner. It's all your fault." Remy says.

With his big wand, Jorgen Von Strangle erases Remy's memories of fairies and sends him home.

"Well, if my services here are done I'll collect my payment." HP says.

"Not necessarily, puny Pixie." Jorgen says. "Juandissimo Magnifico might require your services for his role on Remy's plan. He was too willing to take a part on it." Juandissimo looks worried about that. Jorgen directs himself to Timmy. "Turner. You and your puny fairies aren't needed for this trial. You can go home now."

Timmy and his fairies go home.

"I'm glad all ended well, but I can't avoid the feeling we are forgetting something." Timmy says.

"Don't worry about that, Timmy. Probably it isn't anything important." Cosmo says.

With a sample of Jimmy's hair, Cindy and Libby get inside his lab and find Jimmy, Carl and Sheen still caged.

"What happened here?" Cindy asks.

"A meanie named Remy Buxaplenty from Timmy's universe befriended Eustace Strytch and got his reality-bending computer programs. We must help Timmy to get them back." Jimmy explains.

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda POOF themselves into Jimmy's lab.

"See, Cosmo? I told you it was something important." Wanda says.

"I came here to tell you I got my programs back, Remy no longer has his, and to release you but I see Cindy and Libby are already here for that. Goodbye." Timmy says and then uses the Auto-Poofer to send himself and his fairies home.

Cindy and Libby give an evil smile that make Jimmy and his friends worried. But what happened to Eustace?

"Neutron! Turner! I'll chase you in an endless revenge even if I have to make my own interdimensional portal." Eustace says.

"Not so fast, Mister. You are now grounded. No chasing people in endless revenges for two months and consider yourself prohibited from having dimensional portals until second notice." Mr. Strytch says.

"You'll pay for getting in my way, Dad." Eustace says.

"Do you want it to be four months?" Mr. Strytch asks.

Eustace doesn't respond. The butler drags him away.

Mr. Strytch laughes to himself. "Parental Power. It's good to feel it."

**THE END**

**The ones who read 'The Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty' might have noticed something familiar on this chapter. I admit the trial thing was partially inspired on the events of that fic. Before anyone makes complaints I must remind you we make stories using characters we don't own. Anyway, please R&R.**


End file.
